I Don't Believe in Fairytales
by Arainia
Summary: Artie/Tina. “You want a fairytale?” He will never be a prince charming to anyone, he’s too damaged. “I don’t believe in f-fairytales.” She hiccups, no longer crying but still clearly emotional. He looks down, licks his lips and prays for strength.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Believe in Fairytales  
By: Arainia**

It's prom time at William McKinley high school, which means that everyone, no matter what gender or sexual orientation, is freaking out about the huge rite of passage. It's only two weeks away and most of the conversation that goes on in the student body is prom-centric; the girls are fretting over dresses and makeup while the guys are complaining about having to don a tux and a bowtie.

But at least they're going.

While the majority of the student population has become engulfed by prom mania (even the staff members, to some extent) some highschoolers are not relishing the prospect of prom at all. In fact, some dread it. Namely, the handicapped guy in the wheelchair who has never been to a dance or anything that involves movement of the feet. Artie's paralyzed from the waist down, so the whole concept of going to prom, subsequently getting laid in the back of a limo by his date is quite unappealing to him. Artie's normally very happy-go-lucky, and tends not to let his disability affect his day-to-day life, but when big "milestones" that he cannot participate in- such as prom- are rubbed into his face on a daily basis, even he begins to feel a little self-loathing when he looks down at his useless legs.

Artie's part of the glee club, a group that doesn't get much respect (although having Finn Hudson, football star, as their leading male vocalist does sort of help them out) but it seems that even his fellow glee clubbers are excited about the prom.

Rachel Berry, the female lead, makes it a point to talk to Finn about the upcoming dance (even though she knows he has a girlfriend), and she also makes it a point to tell him she doesn't have a date. When Artie sees this, he rolls his eyes. Finn, being a genuinely nice guy in the body of a heartless jock, is obviously beginning to like Rachel as a romantic interest, but he still feels obligated to Quinn, his current girlfriend and the president of the Celibacy Club (please. Artie could take that job… it wasn't as if he needed his sexual organ). Mercedes keeps insisting that she'll be the best-looking girl at the dance; her date is a scrawny boy with big Coke-bottle glasses from her science class (Kurt made the mistake of asking her if she'd threatened to sit on him if he didn't go to prom with her. She glared at him with such venom that Artie thought he saw Kurt's testicle's drop).

And Tina… well, Tina is the only one who doesn't have an opinion on the subject of the dance. Artie has gotten particularly close with her since glee began, and he idly wonders if she has a date, or if she can't attend prom for a personal reason and that's why she isn't gushing about it like Rachel and Mercedes.

He wants to ask Tina about what her plans for prom night are, but holds back, because it's none of his business and he doesn't want to come off as a stalkerish weirdo. Just because girls never look twice at him, doesn't mean he's desperate enough to start tailing them like a hopeless puppy dog.

And so Artie just sits in his manual chair, looking out at the world around him and wondering what it would be like if he could walk. Would he be popular? Would a beautiful girl be pestering him to be her date? Would he get laid in the back of a limo? The questions are meaningless, because even if they were all answered with a resounding 'YES', they're just questions and they won't happen in real life. In real life he is stuck in this chair, stuck at home on the night of prom with his mom and dad and his younger brother, who's only a freshman.

On Tuesday, Tina's not at glee practice. Mr. Schu announces that the auditorium is being inspected for mould, so until Monday, they'll be using the conference room in the library to practice their song-and-dance routines (mostly the song part). Artie hopes someone will relay the message to Tina so she knows that they're practice location has been moved (he would do it himself, but he doesn't have her phone number, and he'd feel like a creep looking her up in the phonebook).

Sure enough, on Wednesday afternoon, Tina is absent once more. Mr. Schu looks around at the five kids, brow furrowing when he realizes that he's missing one.

"Is Tina still sick?" He asks.

"I saw her today in the hall." Rachel volunteers, then she crosses her arms over her chest and assumes a sulky stance. "If she wants to skip out on glee, then she shouldn't even be part of it."

"Maybe she doesn't know we're in here today." Artie speaks up in her defence. "She was away yesterday, after all."

"That's true." Mr. Schu nods. "Does anyone want to go check the auditorium? See if she's there?"

"I'll do it!" It pops out of Artie's mouth before he even knows what he's saying. There's an awkward pause, during which Mr. Schu just looks at him, sympathy and confusion in his kindly eyes. It would be more practical to send Finn (he's fast) or Rachel (she's fast… but then again, she'll probably drag Tina to the conference room by her hair, all the while ranting about the importance of glee) or Kurt or Mercedes, but how can he say no to the boy in the wheelchair?

"O-okay, Artie." He finally says. "We'll wait until you get back to start." Artie smiles, ignoring Rachel's sour expression, and wheels out of the conference room, guaranteeing Mr. Schu that he'll be as quick as he can.

When Artie reaches the auditorium, he pushes the big silver button implanted in the wall and watches as the doors swing open. He rolls in and squints in the darkness. The first thing he sees is a figure, hunched on the edge of the stage, and the first thing he _hears_ is a soft, high-pitched noise. Like someone's crying.

"Tina?" Artie calls out gently, trying not to shock the person that's on the stage. The noise halts and the figure raises its head. Artie rolls forward, his stomach plunging when he realizes that it's Tina herself, curled up with her chin on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. Her face is streaked by tears, blotchy with evidence of hysterical sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Artie asks, stopping his chair before he can get too close. He doesn't know how to comfort her yet, and so he'll gauge the seriousness of the situation first.

His question strikes a nerve in her and she bursts into a fresh round of tears, burying her face into her arms, her shoulders shaking with misery. "P-p-p-prom." She manages to stammer out, voice hampered by chokes and tears and absolute sorrow. Artie's eyes widen and his lips settle into a frown. He knew prom was the devil, he just knew it!

"Prom?" He repeats gently, moving closer.

"It's s-s-stupid." Tina raises her head slightly, ashamed. "I-I-I'm sorry for crying in front of you."

"I'm sure it's not stupid, Tee." Her nickname slips out and he has to fight the urge to look into his lap and blush. "If it's got you crying, it must be important. What's wrong?"

"I-it's just," Tina sniffles and wipes at her waterlogged eyes with the back of her hand. "When I was y-younger I t-thought I would have a lot of f-friends by now and a b-boyfriend who would l-love me and ask me to the prom."

Artie hates to see her cry. He can't stand it when any female cries but watching her cry, and not being able to do anything about it, makes him feel helpless. "You have friends." He says awkwardly.

"N-no I don't." She returns, plonking her chin on her knees again. "T-the glee club aren't friends, they're just… the g-glee club."

"You don't consider us friends?" He's rolled up to her now, so close that he could reach out and touch her leg.

"I-I guess." She nods, but she doesn't sound so sure. "B-but I still don't have a boyfriend. And I k-know it's s-s-stupid, but I w-w-want to be w-w-wanted, just once."

"And you think that having a date to prom means you're wanted?" He clarifies. She nods.

"You want a fairytale?" He will never be a prince charming to anyone, he's too damaged.

"I don't believe in f-fairytales." She hiccups, no longer crying but still clearly emotional. He looks down, licks his lips and prays for strength.

"_Do you want to go with me?_"

* * *

**Another Tina/Artie story because I'm growing fond of the pair. I'm not sure if I should keep this as a oneshot or continue it (it probably wouldn't be long, 3 or 4 more chapters at the most). Feedback is appreciated, it means the world to me =) thank you in advance if you do read and/or review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Do you want to go with me?_"

It takes awhile for Tina's mind to process the question, and while its busy doing that, she looks at Artie. Really studies him, as if she is an artist and he is her model; big blue-green eyes hidden behind glasses stare at her, soft, inviting lips smile at her. One gloved hand rakes through his fashionably messy hair, spots of pink dot his cheeks. He's very good-looking, Tina realizes, something that most people overlook in light of his handicap. She closes her eyes and is presented with the vivid image of Artie, standing up without his wheelchair, in a black tux, holding his hand out for her and asking her to be his prom date.

A smile crosses her lips. Then just as quickly, the illusion shatters, and she sees it for what it really is. A fantasy.

She exhales a steadying breath, eyes popping back open to look at Artie (who, to his credit, looks like he's on the verge of crapping his pants with nerves), it suddenly dawns on her that this is a setup. Artie may be the kid in the wheelchair, but he's funny and talented and kind of dorky in the good way. He's full of life, and if it wasn't for that chair and his legs, he would be someone else. Someone popular. And if he was someone popular, like Finn, he wouldn't even take the time of day to notice her, much less ask to be her date.

Tina has never been romantically desired by a guy before. There was that awkward time in the seventh grade with Logan Carter (a kid with glasses and an overload of acne), but even that turned out to be a mistake. Logan was only dating Tina thanks to a dare from one of the more "popular" kids. The stunt had helped to boost his social status, but had also succeeded in breaking Tina's outcast heart.

But aside from that, no one has actually wanted her. Wanted her for who she is, what she has to offer, her strengths and weaknesses alike. Artie is no different. He's only asking her out because he feels bad for her (imagine that! Being the charity case of a disabled boy), that's all. He doesn't want her like she wants to be wanted. Need her like she needs to be needed.

"Tee?"

"I-it's okay, Artie." Tina stands up, scrubbing at her raw face with her hands. "I-I don't need you feeling b-b-bad for me." She gulps down a great big fireball of self-loathing.

"_Huh_? So does that mean you don't want to go with me?"

Tina smiles. It's more of a self-depreciating grimace. "If you were someone else, you wouldn't want me." Before he can ask her what that even _means_ (what the fuck _does_ that mean? Girls are so confusing!) she's _running_ out of the auditorium.

"Tina!" Artie yells. She doesn't stop, he puts the pedal to the metal and scoots behind her in the Wheelchair That Could. "Tee, we're in the conference room practicing today!"

"I c-c-can't do this!" She sprints away from him. Artie doesn't even try going after her, just hangs his head, shoulders slumping, and returns to the auditorium.

Mr. Schu frowns when he sees that Artie has returned, empty-handed. Then he notices that the normally upbeat youth looks as miserable as a flee-infested mongrel who hasn't been fed for two weeks.

"Artie, what's up?" He's not the best with cajoling students into sharing emotional information. That's more Emma's (one of the school's guidance counsellors) area of expertise.

"Yo, Wheels. What happened?" Mercedes joins in. She's grown rather fond of Artie (in a protective, sisterly "if you mess with him I will rip out your tongue and glue it to your forehead" sort of way).

Artie forces a smile, drags his eyes off the floor. "Nothing." He fibs, "really."

"So is Tina _here_?" Good old Rachel, always pushing her own agenda. Finn places a hand on her arm as both an excuse to touch her and a way to tell her to back off.

"She left." Artie feels a lump clog his throat, an irrational wave of melancholy overtake him. He swallows the lump, makes sure his voice is even. "She had some… emotional stuff to deal with."

"Is she alright?" Mr. Schu's eyes flash like those of a concerned father.

"Uh, yeah. I dunno… girl stuff I guess." Artie wheels himself in between Kurt and Mercedes.

"Okay, well. Let's start, shall we…?" Mr. Schu coughs, clearly not believing a word Artie just spewed.

Tina runs all the way home, bursting through the unlocked front door and charging up the steps with the force of a wrathful hurricane. The noise alerts her mother (she works from home selling cosmetics) who goes to check up on her.

Tina's mom isn't stupid. Though she and her daughter may not always see eye-to-eye (what with Tina's crazy fashion sense and her independent streak that warns her away from everything _traditional_) she knows that her progeny is hurting. And when her baby hurts, she hurts.

Lately she's noticed a change in Tina's mood. Since glee started she's been happier, more sociable, even less likely to stammer- but over the past month or so it seems like she's getting back into her old habits again.

Tina's mom pushes open the door to her room to find Tina sprawled, face-down on her bed, hugging her one and only teddy bear and bawling energetically, as if the world has come to an end.

"Tina? What is it?"

"G-g-go away!" Tina pleads.

"Tina," her mother sits down on the edge of the bed, determined to win the battle against her daughter's angst. "What's wrong?"

Tina freezes. Instead of hearing her mother ask that question, she hears Artie's voice in her head. Followed by a replay of the subsequent conversation and actions. She lifts her face and her mother gasps. Never before has she seen Tina so upset; not even when the Cheerios started spreading the rumours that she was a lesbian.

"P-p-prom." She whispers, the word barely fluttering past her lips.

"What? I'm sorry dear, speak up." Tina's mom rubs her foot soothingly, as it is the closest appendage she can reach.

"P-p-prom. I got asked to the prom today."

"By who?" Tina's mom is on high alert. She knows how cruel high school kids can be, and as sad as it is, she wouldn't be surprised if someone only asked Tina as a joke. It's not right, and it's definitely not funny, but it's liable to happen.

"By this guy in g-g-glee."

"Oh, which one?" Tina's mom vaguely recalls hearing about her daughter's team mates. It seems she gets along the best with Artie, a physically-handicapped boy. Could Artie have been the one to put her in such a distressed state?

"A-a-a-Artie." Tina confirms. "But he only asked me because he f-f-feels s-s-sorry for me!" Tina's shoulders are vibrating, she hiccups. But she still manages to tell her mother about what happened (she omit's the part about fairytales). And when she's finished, her mother is rubbing her back and shushing her in a motherly sort of way.

"H-h-he only asked me because h-h-he probably wanted me to s-s-s-shut up." The more distraught Tina becomes, the more prominent her stutter is.

"I don't think so." Tina's mother says sagely, eyes thoughtful. "What makes you think he wouldn't want to go with you?"

"B-b-because he's amazing Mom!" Tina bursts out, suddenly lively. "I-if he wasn't stuck in that stupid c-c-chair, he'd be p-popular. And he wouldn't even know I'm alive!"

"Oh, _Tina_." Her mother sighs, continuing to rub her back. "Don't think of it like that. Think of it like this: if Artie wasn't in the wheelchair, he wouldn't be who he is. But the point is that he is in the chair and he does see you for who you really are. I also think he truly wants to take you to prom." Tina's mom stands. "I'll make you some soup for dinner, hmm? Maybe that will cheer you up." She walks out, leaving her adolescent with a lot to mull over.

When Tina finally drags herself out of bed an hour later for dinner, her father is home from work (he's an accountant) she manages to paste on a smile for her parents' benefit, but she finishes her dinner and excuses herself in less than fifteen minutes. She washes up her plate with the intention of returning upstairs, but a cardboard box by the foot of the stairs catches her attention. There is a big white book with a patterned green spine sticking out of the top of the box, and in gold, fancy script it reads: _Children's Fairytales._

The book is an item from Tina's childhood, mostly forgotten in light of struggling through heavier things in life. And even though she doesn't believe in fairy stories anymore, she plucks the book from its place and brings it into her room with her.

* * *

**There's chapter two! I hope it's satisfactory. Thank you for all of the feedback, alerts, and favourites. It really encourages me to keep writing :). Could you please let me know what you think of this chapter? -smiles-. Also, I don't know if I'm making Artie too... nice? Let me know what you think, and I'll try to make him more "masculine" (but who really knows what masculinity is? Really?)**

_and Z3BR4: I agree. Artie does NOT get enough love. But that's what this story is for ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Joanne Abrams, AKA Artie's mom, is focused on her eldest son as the family sits down to eat together. Benjamin, Artie's younger brother, is going on about something that one of his idiotic friends said to the teacher in math class, and Artie's father is chuckling good-naturedly at all the right places. Joanne loves her boys, she really does, and she's also incredibly intuitive when it comes to how they're feeling. Right now, she can tell that Artie is contemplating something in his head, a far-off look in his eyes as he chews at a piece of barbequed chicken. He's nodding his head occasionally at Benjamin's story, forcing laughs that sound more like groans. Joanne wants to know what happened to him that day at school to make him so quiet and thoughtful. See, everyone else knows the shy, quiet, nerdy "blink-and-you'll-swear-he-was-never-there" Artie, but his family… his family knows the _real_ boy in the chair. The one that is humorous, good-natured, and affectionate. They see, to quote Alanis Morissette, "all his light" as well as the dark that occasionally slips through. Life is never a safe, happy adventure through Candyland for people with disabilities, but Artie handles his with exceptional grace and dignity, never allowing it to get him down for too long. The only reason that Joanna suspects that her son's handicap is the reason for his glum mood is because Benjamin let her know that the prom is coming up.

And prom is one of those events that Artie probably won't attend thanks to it being so inaccessible for those with physical and/or mental issues. The prom is a giant slap in the face, a showcase for all that is "normal" and those unlucky few who do not fit the criteria are left out on the fringes, much like they are everyday.

"Artie?" Joanna speaks up. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Artie's head shoots up and he looks at her like a startled deer gazing into oncoming headlights. "Oh, yeah Mom, I'm fine."

Her lips thin. "No you're not."

Benjamin shuts up and Gary, Artie's father, turns to look at his oldest son with concern. "What's the matter, son?"

"Nothing." Artie mumbles, they all just wait in patient silence. The only time Artie ever discusses problems is with family, they know he'll get tired of holding it in eventually. He doesn't even give them a hint as to what the problem is. Just finishes his dinner and asks Benjamin to continue on with his previous tale. Joanna and Gary share a glance- this is not normal behaviour for Artie.

"Go on," Artie says, "really. I want to hear it." Joanna holds back a quasi-irritated sigh as Benjamin complies only too happily, taking up the rest of the mealtime conversation with the remainder of his story.

Artie thinks he's safe from inquisitive relatives after he's tucked into bed for the night. He's just about to drift off when the door to his bedroom creaks open and the light snaps on, flooding the room.

"Aghhhh." Artie groans incoherently, opening his bleary eyes to discover not the worried face of his mother or the creased face of his father, but the knowing face of one Benjamin Abrams. "What do you want, Ben?"

"What the fuck happened at school today?"

"Mom would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you talking like that." Artie tries to deflect the situation with some (lacking) humour and shuts his eyes to attempt slumber. Ben, completely ignorant to his wants and needs, pushes for information.

"C'mon, Art, what's going on? You can tell me, you know. I won't tell Mom and Dad." Artie weighs this in his head; albeit Benjamin is your typical younger brother, he does have his good qualities, too. Such as not telling a secret when it's entrusted to him- especially if it's Artie's secret. Just in case, Artie makes sure to take precautions.

"You _promise_ you won't tell Mom and Dad?"

"I swear on the mass production of strawberry Pop Tarts." Well, there's not much Artie can say to that.

"I asked Tina to prom today."

"The girl with the stutter? Alright, dude!"

"She said no."

"That bitch."

Artie sniggers, in spite of himself. Watching Ben vacillate between congratulatory and protective sibling is rather amusing.

"Calm down, Ben." He insists. His gut is doing this squirmy thing that it usually does whenever he's only telling half of the truth; because he knows Tina didn't just flat-out reject him, he's just not sure what to make of her hysterical scene.

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look?" Artie feigns innocence. It works with everyone else, except the people he's closest to because they know better.

"The look you get when you're lying." Ben frowns. "Spill. Did you really ask a girl to prom?"

"I'm not lying. I did ask Tina… it's just that I'm not whole-heartedly sure that she doesn't want to go with me."

"How can you not be sure? A rejection's a rejection."

"She didn't exactly turn me down…" Artie expels a deep breath, rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. "She told me she didn't need me feeling bad for her, and that if I were someone else, I wouldn't want her."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Benjamin looks flabbergasted. Artie nods furiously, happy to share his bafflement.

"Exactly!"

"Chicks, man. They're so complicated."

"Word."

"Boys, are you still up?" Joanna's voice calls warningly from her bedroom. That's Benjamin's cue to leave. He grins, patting his brother on the shoulder before showing himself out, shutting the light and closing the door on his way. And as Artie sinks into a troubled sleep, filled with mystified wonderings of the female mind, he realizes just how lucky he is to have someone like Benjamin on his side.

* * *

**A bit of a shorter chapter this time but it's moving things along (: Benjamin's rather fun to write. I think I might just keep him around for later chapters. As always, let me know what you thought. Feedback is appreciated, please and thank you =)  
OH and before I forget, is there anyone who would be interested in being Finn's love interest in a new AU Glee fic I'm thinking of writing? If you are, just let me know and I'll PM you with details [Fir knows what I'm talking about ;)]. If there is another character (with the exception of Kurt and Artie) whose love interest you would like to be, you can also let me know. I can't make any promises but I'll try to fit you in somehow, the more the merrier!  
... I need to stop rambling now. Please click the review button (:**


	4. Chapter 4

It's almost twelve when Tina drifts off, head packed with childish "nonsense". She spent almost two hours poring over the book that is now splayed across her stomach, she was so engrossed in the pages and the easy, light fluffiness of each fairytale that she neglected to change into pyjamas. As the digital alarm clock by her bedside strikes midnight, a distorted image… a dream… finds its way into her subconscious mind.

Tina looks around in this dream world she has created. She's in a large, gilded room with heavy diamond chandeliers suspended from the ceiling and big, Medieval-style windows revealing a clear blue night sky outside. The room is so classical and elegant that she is surprised to see a modern stereo with a tall stack of CDs next to it in the corner. There's a golden mirror tacked to the wall beside the audio unit.

"This is strange," she murmurs, reaching to run a hand through her hair. She's shocked, however, to find that her hair is now in what feels like an up-do. She hurries to the mirror, her jeans making a strange, delicate _swish_ing noise as she pitter-patters across the room. When she is close enough to look into the reflective surface, she gasps. Her black hair, formerly limp and straggly, is piled into a glossy bun atop her head, and around her previously bare neck is a beautiful string of pearls. Tina's almond-shaped eyes widen as she surveys her attire; she'd fallen asleep in threadbare jeans and a black skull-print babydoll tank top. Now, she's wearing a long silken black dress that flares out from her hips to the hem. The sleeves are also flared out. Both the sleeves and the neckline are glorified by black lace. The front of the dress is adorned by a black flower pattern. Some people would think the dress is too dark and drab for conventional tastes. But Tina has never felt more beautiful in her life.

The set of double oak doors at the end of the room are pushed open and she whips around in her swishing dress and comfy silk black slippers, only to see Artie. Tina's face immediately burns at the sight of him, nicely dressed in a black tux, without his glasses and- astonishingly!- without his wheelchair.

Normally, Tina would shy away from Artie; from the feelings he evokes in her. But this is a dream and she is dressed to the nines, confident in the idea that yes, right now, she _is_ drop-dead sexy. She moves toward him, not saying a word while her dress floats right along with her.

"Tina," Artie breaks down and speaks first. Her name sounds glorious coming from his beautiful lips. "Do you know where we are?" She stops when she is only a few inches from him planting a slender finger against his surprised mouth.

"Shh," she whispers, not stuttering. No, not at all- in fact, she feels more than a tad seductive and in control. "Do you want me?" The question is brazen, even for her dream-self, and she wonders if she may have gone too far.

But Artie only nods. "Yes."

"Okay." She's no longer worried about the mechanics of how courting goes. She has all the knowledge she needs: Artie really, truly wants her and she really, truly needs him. It's a win-win situation on both sides. And with her newfound gusto, she cannot lose.

Suddenly, the strains of a melodic song fill the room. Her head switches to the stereo, some invisible hand must have flicked it on. And when they both register the song that is playing, Tina's crafty spell of seduction breaks, they both end up giggling like first-graders.

"The Backstreet Boys?" Tina snickers. "Come on, now. I expected better than this."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd hear them in my sleep." Artie agrees thoughtfully. "I am asleep, right?"

"I think so. At least, I think _I'm_ asleep."

"I'm not quite sure how long dreams last," Artie adjusts the prim bowtie around his neck. "But this one probably won't last long enough… would you like to dance?" He's holding out his hand and her ruby red lips are smiling and her beautiful head is nodding and she's taking his hand. He places one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder, draws her close. She snuggles her head into the crook of his neck, cheeks sprinkled light pink, and sighs contently.

"You look beautiful," he says as they dance together. It's more than just swaying- they are actually circling tightly across the ballroom's floor.

"Really?" Her blush intensifies.

"Yeah." He blushes, too. Though she can't see it because she's still got her face against his neck. "I really like you, Tee."

She stops her dancing and looks at him, dark eyes shining like the bright stars outside of the windows. "I really like you too, Artie."

"Is that only because I'm not in a chair right now?" He asks. She frowns.

"Your chair makes no difference to me."

"Then how come… how come you said no when I asked you to prom? I figured it's because I have a disability, right? I can't blame you…"

"Artie, no." She cuts him off, appalled to hear him speaking about himself that way. "I adore you, chair or no chair. It's just…" she steps away from him, looks down at her hands. "I'm not a lovable person. I'm a loser. Nobody wants me."

"That's not true." Artie steps closer to her once more, puts two fingers under her chin and tries to lift her face so he can look into her eyes. She holds fast, stubbornly glaring at her feet. "Hey, Tina, look at me. It's not true." She makes the mistake of wilfully looking up then. His aquamarine eyes staring back at her are so earnest, she can't find a single lie within their depths. His voice lowers to a whisper. "_I want you."_ He steps even closer, lips slightly puckered. She follows his lead and stretches out her own lips; they meet in a reunion of pure bliss.

Even with the knowledge that this is just a dream, and a '90s boy band playing in the background, Tina feels her life is perfect. No, better than that, she feels she could grow wings and fly. When they finally separate, she leans her forehead against his.

"Do you really like me?" She asks. "In real life, I mean? Then again, it's probably not a smart idea to ask you when I'm dreaming, you might not tell me the truth."

He kisses her again, his lips soft yet urgent against hers. "_That_ is the truth." He tells her. "Believe it."

She wraps her arms around him in an unabashed display of affection. As she stands there, clinging to his solid, warm, upright body, she feels her dream world slipping away. She holds on even tighter, presses her face into his chest.

"You'll see me when you wake up, Tee." He kisses her hair, in spite of his words her fingers are locked around his waist.

Tina's eyes shoot open, prompted by the end of that magical dream. She's lying in the dark on her bed, back in her plain jeans and tank top, with a small weight on her stomach. She waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she can make out the book of fairytales she'd been reading earlier before she fell asleep. Tina smiles as her dream floods back into her mind- it was like a mini movie, playing right in her head.

She removes the book from her stomach, closes it carefully and places it on the floor. Tina takes one last look at her bedside clock before sliding under the covers and closing her eyes, her whole body enveloped by the tingles.

She can't wait to see Artie at school the next day.

* * *

**I was a little stuck with this story so I decided to sit down and write whatever came to mind. This... was what came to mind. I hope it's not too weird or unrealistic? A pretty, fluffy dream sounds like something poor Tina deserves, though. This is the last update I'll be making, fanfiction wise, until I get back from camp next week so please try to be patient. If you have any ideas of what could/should happen next, or any potential drama that would make the story interesting, don't hesitate to tell me! Remember, honesty is appreciated (: Please click the review button.**

_On a side note, I really think that someone should start up a forum (is that what they're called?) on here for Glee as a place for discussion about the show, but also as a place for people to suggest challenges. I know that Livejournal has one (thanks Goldstar94 for letting me know) but I think should have one as well. Meh. Just a random thought from my overly-tired brain._


	5. Chapter 5

"H-h-here!" Artie is beyond perplexed on Thursday morning when Tina runs up to him. She looks uncomfortable, like she's wearing an invisible straight jacket that is binding every inch of her body, from her mortified face to her combat boot-clad trembling legs. She thrusts an envelope at him, turning her head away at the same time, as if his reaction is too painful for her to watch. He stares at her offering mutely as the world continues to go on around them: Finn and Quinn are arguing across the hall at Quinn's locker. Quinn is yelling at him, saying how thick he is, and Noah Puckerman is skulking in the background. Rachel is only a few locker doors down, pretending to grab her books but really just listening in on the fight. Artie knows this because the conceited brunette is not moving, and her head is up ever-so-slightly, ears pricked, waiting for the magical 'B' word to drop. Having Finn and Quinn break up would be like a dream come true for the young loner.

Kurt is pretty much indifferent to the whole mess, walking down the hall with the grace of a model going down the catwalk. He says a quiet 'hello' to Artie and Tina before disappearing into the next hallway, not interested in the tiff between William McKinley's super-couple.

Mercedes, on the other hand, is completely oblivious to the drama for an entirely different reason. This happens to be the boy holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, her complete physical opposite. It doesn't seem to annoy her that she has to bend down (a pose that is quite unflattering and may even be considered inappropriate for school) so that the boy can reach her ear.

With all of his fellow gleeks accounted for, Artie brings his attention back to Tina, who is still standing there, eyes scrunched shut. Her hair is in a ponytail, something she never does, he notes, and the blue streak in her hair is falling over her face quite nicely.

"T-t-take it." It's barely more than a whisper, but it reminds him that she's waiting for him to accept the envelope and its contents. He takes it hesitantly, finding he has to wrestle it from her fingers. She has a (probably unconscious) death grip on the thing. Opening the envelope, Artie shakes out the piece of three-ring binder paper that's neatly folded inside and pushes his glasses up on his nose. Tina's letter to him is as follows:

_Dear Artie,_

_God, that sounds so lame. I __am__ lame. It's three in the morning right now and I couldn't sleep because my dream of you kept me up. Crap, why did I just write that? Oh well. Maybe it's better that you know. Then again, maybe not. I don't know. Honestly, I don't know much of anything these days, there are only three things I have concrete belief in:_

_1) Crying in front of you was probably the most embarrassing thing I've done this year (all the stuff that the jocks do to me doesn't count. Being slushied is out of my control, but I could've, you know, __not__ cried in front of you)._

_2) I really want to go to the prom with you. I would ask but the words would just come out as one massive stutter, and it would take me forever. So I'm asking you through this letter. Please be my date to the prom... again, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry if that sounds creepy or desperate or whatever. I promise I'm not some clingy stalker like that guy in that one movie (you know the one where the guy makes a doll out of the girl's hair and uses it to masturbate to? I wouldn't do something like that, because that's just sick and wrong. And I promise I don't have any of your hair)._

_3) I know it's cheesy to write this but I think that we can have our own fairytale. ("you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess" yada yada yada, thank you, Taylor Swift! Do you see what lack of sleep does to me?). Wow, I was hoping that would come out as profound and romantic but it just came out as __WAY__ awkward. Oh well. This is the first love letter I've ever written, I guess I'm no good with them._

_Yeah. I suck. I'm thinking I should go to bed now… I couldn't sleep until I wrote this._

Artie raises his eyes away from the words on the page. Tina's writing is not delicate or loopy, but it's not illegible chicken scratch either. It's big and bold and perfect, just like she is. She's still facing away from him, eyes shut. He should say something, but the right words are avoiding him.

The bell rings.

Quinn lets out a shriek and storms away from Finn, Puck disappears, looking all sinister with that permanent scowl and his Mohawk. Mercedes and her boy toy walk away to class. Rachel finally closes her locker and pats Finn on the arm. They have study hall together, she's only too happy to accompany him to the library.

The tardy bell rings. His tongue is a big piece of chalk. He looks down at the letter again. Looks up; this isn't how he imagined it. And yes, he's man enough to admit that he fantasised about this exact moment (sans letter or speechlessness) on the bus ride to school. Except, in his head, Tina would come up to him, apologize for her mind-boggling behaviour, and maybe give him a kiss on the cheek. Then he would ask her to prom, totally reeling from the fact that she just kissed him on the cheek, and this time she would accept with no qualms or crazy behaviours.

Instead, she's written him a humorously honest, sleep-deprived letter asking _him_ to the prom. And he can't even formulate words. _Jeez, stupid idiot! _

"I-I-I'd better get to class!"

Tina, translating his drawn-out silence into 'he's just rejected me' silence, rotates her entire body and begins to sprint in the other direction. Who cares that her food sciences class is in the other direction and up a flight of stairs? She's too emotionally traumatized to go to class anyway, and food sciences is a bird's course.

"Do you…" he swallows, his chalk tongue becoming less of a problem, but only slightly. "Do you really want to go to prom with me?"

She turns back around to face him but stares determinedly at the floor. "Y-y-y-y…"

"Tina." Her head shoots up, he wheels closer to her. "Do you want to go to prom with me?" She's looking down into his eyes, he won't let her look away.

"Yes." She clarifies. Shocked, she tries it again. "Yes!" She agrees with more gusto.

"Good!" He beams, feeling warm and fuzzy all over because he's pretty sure he has something to do with her _not_ stammering. And he's also elated because it looks like he might have a date for prom.

"Good." She repeats, and she's half-marvelling at the absence of her stutter, half-jovial because now she has a date for prom. Now she has someone who wants her like she wants to be wanted, needs her like she needs to be needed. If only for the one night.

"So, did you really have a dream about me?" He asks conversationally. She blushes modestly, confirms it with a nod of her head.

"And what happened?" It doesn't matter that their teachers have probably marked them both as absent. They're both much more concerned with their social lives than their academic ones right now.

"We danced a-and we k-kissed." Tina's back to contemplating her shoes again. Artie rolls himself even closer and takes her hand, she feels electricity shoot up her whole arm.

"I-I-"

"Was the kiss nice?"

Tina remembers how her dream self was brave. How she went right up to Dream Artie and laid down the law and that was that. She can be like that now in real life, she figures. She can pluck up some hidden self-confidence somewhere and…

And suddenly her lips are on his. She doesn't even remember kneeling down or leaning forward but now her eyes are closed and she's pretty sure his are too and there are fireworks going off in her brain (as well as her lower extremities).

_Wow. He's an even better kisser than in the dream._

A sudden bright flash and a rude noise makes Tina jump away from him. She sorely regrets this, as soon as his lips are away from hers she feels like her oxygen has been cut off a little bit. Then she scoffs at herself soundlessly and wonders if kissing is an addiction.

If it is, it's one she'll happily pick up.

She and Artie both turn their heads in the direction of the sound and flash that had scared them apart. A freshman boy with dark hair, full lips and eyes as clear and blue as the ocean is standing across the hall, a school-issue camera hanging from a strap around his neck. He waves impishly.

"Woowie, that was hot!" He remarks teasingly. Tina feels as if she has just been violated and shrinks, though Artie casts the boy a menacing glare.

"Ben! Delete that photo right now!"

"It's for the yearbook." Ben shrugs and takes off down the hall, his laughter is rich and ringing, kind of like Artie's.

"Sorry about that." Artie apologizes. She redirects her attention to his face. "My family can be a tad crazy at times, but he means well."

"I-is he your-"

"Younger brother." Artie answers. "Anyway, uh," now that their faces aren't attached and they're not obeying their hormones, the situation got very awkward very fast. "I'd better get to class."

"Y-yeah, me too." they both laugh nervously when they realize they're going in the same direction, but when they have to split to go to their respective lessons, Tina looks over her shoulder and flashes Artie the biggest smile she thinks she's ever given anyone.

And as he's wheeling himself through the door of his advanced math class, Artie has never felt more like a prince charming.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter! Sorry it kind of really fails. A lot of fluff because I think those two deserve it. As you have probably guessed, the events of "Wheels" are irrelevant to this story. I'm sorry for the long wait, hopefully people are still interested in the story :) and now I have three questions for any (potential) reviewers:**

**1) Should I continue this? If I did, it would deal with the actual prom and maybe another dream sequence, depending on the feedback recieved (if there is any).**

**2) Is the site acting up for anyone else? I just tried to post this and it cut out a HUGE chunk of text. I'm not sure why, but it was annoying.**

**3) Does anyone know where the Glee "challenges" can be found? I'd like to try one, but I have no idea where people are getting them from. Any help would be greatly appreciated =)**

**_As always, please review honestly. It lets me know how I'm doing and whether or not I should continue writing or just scrap the whole thing altogether._**


End file.
